videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Mario
Mario is the main mascot of Nintendo, and the main protagonist of the Super Mario franchise. He was featured in the 13th episode of DEATH BATTLE, where he fought Sonic the Hedgehog and lost. He is a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Fire Flower *Grants Pyrokinesis *Can Create & Manipulate Fire *Bouncing Fireballs *Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit *Increases Jump Height *Increases Swimming Speed *Can Breathe Underwater *Resists Water Currents for Better Control *Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather *Wears a Yellow Cape *Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time *Can Deflect Projectiles *Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap *Becomes Living Metal *Nearly Indestructible *Incredibly Heavy *Power Increase *Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged Starman *Invulnerable *Increases Speed *Instantly Kills Foes *Short Time Limit Hammer *Stored in Mario's Pocket *Can Crush Practically Anything *Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Mega Mushroom *Mario Grows Giant *Invulnerable *Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle *Lasts for a Short Time Theme Animations *'Entrance:' A Warp Pipe pops out of the ground, and Mario leaps out of it. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Mario tips his hat with a chuckle. *'Victory:' Mario takes his hat off, throws it into the air, and catches it. Quotes Entrance *"Okie-dokie! I'm-a ready!" *"Time for Mario to do his-a thing!" *"Get ready! Mario's-a gonna bring the fire!" *"You-a ready for this rematch, Sonic?" - Against Sonic. *"C'mon bro, let's-a go! Oop, that rhymed." - Against Luigi. *"For the last-a time, your princess is in another castle!" - Against Link. *"Uh... I take it you-a relative of Kirby?" - Against Majin Buu. *"Ooh, I don't think I'm-a be able to stomp on this one..." - Against any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Victory *"Remember: Mario is-a number one!" *"Ain't-a no one gonna stop this mustachioed man! Hoo-hoo!" *"I may be a plumber, but I'm-a mighty rowdy plumber!" *"So... See-a you at the next Olympics then?" - Against Sonic. *"Sorry, bro. Might-a gotten a little carried away there." - Against Luigi. *"See you at the next Super Smash-a tournament, Link!" - Against Link. *"I gotta say, the connection is-a pretty spooky." - Against Majin Buu. *"You're the most skilled-a turtles I've faced! But also the stinkiest..." - Against any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Results Screen *"Oh! I almost forgot, I got-a some Koopas to stomp! Gotta go!" *"I really must be going. The princess, she'll-a kill me if I'm-a late for our date again!" *"I... heard you haven't really been-a doing too well lately, Sonic. I don't-a suppose there's any way I can help you out?" - To Sonic. *"I know I don't say this enough, bro, but you really are the best-a brother a guy could ask for!" - To Luigi. *"Eh-heh... I hope this-a doesn't effect our date later..." - To Princess Peach. *"Mama mia, your hammer, she's-a really tough! I could've used one like that when I was fighting that big gorilla!" - To Thor. *"If this was about the whole you-a falling off the cliff thing, would it-a help if I said I was sorry?" - To Yoshi. *"Y'know, I think your problem is you're-a too serious! You gotta learn how to have a little bit of-a fun." - To Kratos or Master Chief. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters